A Time Forgotten
by RikuRoyalty
Summary: Sequel to 'Before Time Was Destroyed'   Allen, Lavi and Kanda are sent on a mission to a mountain in Austria, to see if the mysterious 'Ever Growing Flowers' is caused by Innocence. What will they find there? Is it Innocence?
1. Chapter 1

Me: ENJOY! To everyone, this is a sequel for my story 'Before Time Was Destroyed'.

Friend: I positively sad story.

Me: Whatever, we can't all have happy endings.

Friend: Yes, but you are especially cruel.

Me: I know . . . *Evil grin*

* * *

"Ah, Allen," said Komui as he took a sip of his coffee. "I have a new mission for you."

The white-haired boy stood at the door and blinked to see Kanda and Lavi in the room as well. "Yes?" he asked as he walked to sit on the couch in front of Komui's desk.

"You see, there is this mountain in Austria where a village lies. About a mile from this village there is a small patch of the mountain that is constantly growing flowers even during winter. I want you, Kanda and Lavi to check it out." Allen blinked and nodded as Komui stood up and handed Allen a file explaining everything in detail. "You will leave tomorrow, any questions?"

* * *

~Allen~

The train ride was relatively quiet. Lavi was asleep while Kanda was just staring out the window with a pout on his face. I was growing uneasy as we reached the destination. I couldn't figure out why I felt so anxious to get there. It felt like something was going to happen. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I would be lying if I said that the file never caught my interest. Apparently, the patch that grows flowers couldn't simply be a heat spot on the mountain, which was usually the case. It couldn't be, first of all because there was species of flowers that were found on the other side of the world that would have no chance of surviving here. The villagers, apparently Puritans, believed it to be the work of God and so they called in the Exorcists. We didn't have any Finders up there for fear that the villagers may do something rash. Blind faith was a scary thing.

The train whistled as it came to a stop at the foot of the mountain we were expected to climb. I woke Lavi up, hoping that he wouldn't hug me in his sleep again. To my relief, he simply rubbed his eyes and yawned before shaking himself awake. No hugs . . . thank God.

When we walked off the train there were stares and whispers about us. I had been expecting as much, but I was seriously getting tired of this. Yes, I looked strange and yes I had an even stranger job. Couldn't they at least pretend like they didn't notice? I sighed as I stepped ahead with a simple suitcase in my right hand.

We took a carriage to ride half-way up the mountain. The rest we would have to walk by foot. I was really starting to loathe this place. Why did this village have to be so high up? I pulled my hood on over my head in order to keep the cold from freezing my ears off. This place still gave me the creeps, but I couldn't figure out why.

When we were finally at the edge of the village, I froze. I had never been here before, I was sure, but this place was so erringly familiar that a shiver when up and down my spine. "OI! Bean Sprout, don't go spacing out on us," I shook myself out of my daze to turn to Lavi.

"My name's Allen! Say it with me, Al-len! Stupid Rabbit!" Lavi only laughed as he ran down the hill and into the village. Strangely enough to one was outside. Kanda and I walked down the hill to join him but as we did we came to realize how strange this village actually was. All the windows were tightly shut and the only footprints that were visible were the ones heading to the church and back. Kanda and I looked at each other with similar expressions. This was just down-right creepy.

We wandered the place, not really knowing where to go. There were no Inns, or bars or anything really besides a goods store and some houses. Even the goods store was closed though. "Something's not right," I whispered low enough for only Lavi and Kanda to hear me. They both only nodded, so I wasn't the only one seeing it.

Every house, however, was in perfect order. Maybe they simply didn't like outsiders, or maybe they were gone. But who ever heard of an entire village just disappearing? My eyes wandered until I saw it. It was a house, yet it wasn't in perfect condition like the others. In fact, it looked like it had been vandalized over the years and the windows were gone. It looked completely abandoned. It wasn't the fanciest thing we could have but looking for an Inn seemed hopeless at this point.

"Lavi, Kanda," I said, getting their attention, "what about that place? It's not the best but it's better than nothing," They both looked at it and shrugged. Well, at least they weren't arguing about it.

The door was off its hinges in an unnatural way. There was furniture gathered in random areas, almost as if someone were trying to block the door. The temperature dropped a few degrees as we stepped inside, making me shiver even more. I walked down the hall and looked to the left, where the living room was. There was no furniture except for a chair and a fireplace. Wood was stacked against the fireplace but it had mold covering parts of it. I pulled off a glove and reached down to touch it. It was dry enough, good.

Lavi entered the living room with a solemn look on his face. "Allen," he said with a weary face, "This place wasn't just abandoned." I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Lavi sighed, "There are signs of a struggle, and I looked upstairs as well, in the master bedroom. There was blood on the sheets, very old blood. There was also this," he lifted whatever he was holding, making my eyes widen. It was a makeshift rope made out of sheets and pillow covers. "It was hanging out the window,"

I walked over to Lavi and took the rope with my right hand, "So, you're saying that something happened here? Even so Lavi, you said that the blood was old so who's to say when it happened?" Lavi looked over at the wood with his one eye. I furrowed my brow, not really figuring out what he meant by the gesture until . . . "Wait, wood can only mold after a few year . . ." I said, finally starting understanding what he meant, "So something happened here . . . a few years ago?" I guessed.

Lavi nodded before taking the makeshift rope back. "It probably doesn't have anything to do with it, but the flowers started popping up around fifteen years ago; enough time for this entire house to mold over. Who knows though? The house could have been in this condition since before that." He shrugged, and I sighed.

"Well, let's just stay here for the night before heading over to the flower patch. I'm sure there are some empty rooms we can take, it's not like anyone lives here anymore." I decided. It seemed like a good plan, the house wasn't that destroyed either. In fact; it was probably the best abandoned building that I have ever stayed at. "Where's Kanda?" I asked, noticing how he wasn't in the room with us.

Lavi grinned and put his head on the back of his head, "Ah, Yuu is just having fun exploring!" The tip of a sword was gleaming dangerously at Lavi's neck. I face-palmed and watched as Kanda came in the room with his usual angry glare.

"What was that, Stupid Rabbit?" He whispered in Lavi's ear. I couldn't help myself. Lavi's expression was just too priceless. I burst out laughing. "Shut up, Bean Sprout, or I'll cut you too!" I stopped to glare at Kanda. We stared at each other for about a minute, allowing Lavi to shrink away from Kanda.

"Fine! Lavi, I'm going upstairs!" I shouted, a little pissed at Kanda and headed for the stairs. "Stupid ponytail, idiot with a name complex . . ." I kept muttering such things as I walked down the halls and opened each door. Most of them were just regular bedrooms while others were storage closets. The master-bedroom was at the end of the hallway so I decided to go there last. It didn't take too long but once I reached the room next to the master bedroom I hesitated.

The door was a different color from the rest; it had a light blue shade instead of the white on the other doors. The handle was slightly lower, not by much, but enough for a child to be able to reach it without too much difficulty. There was a slight tingly feeling on the handle and I looked down to realize that it was made of metal, not wood.

I shook myself out of my daze and forced myself to open the door. A breeze swept though my hair as I did so. I looked at the other side to realize that the window was simply opened, not broken. In the middle of the room sat a white baby crib with light blue sheets and a brown stuffed bear. To the left was a rocking chair, which was now moving back and forth due to the wind. A multi-colored quilt was lying on the chair as if someone had forgotten it there. I looked to the right to see a small bed that was obviously made for a child of six to seven. There wasn't a mattress on it; in truth, it looked unused.

Everything looked clean and orderly, as if the family had just used it yesterday. "Allen?" I turned at the voice behind me to see Lavi with a worried look on his face. "Yo, I've called your name like five times now, you ok?" I nodded, not really sure what to say. The room had freaked me out.

"I'm fine," I said taking a deep breath, "It's just that this room is—" I turned back to the room and stopped breathing. The ever-so-gentle scene of a baby's room was gone. Instead the crib had chipped paint and was on its side; like it had been thrown over. The chair was missing an arm but rock menacingly in the wind. The bed was smashed in the middle while the sides had burn marks. "Never mind," I breathed out before I stepped back into the hallway and closed the door. "I call that room," I said, pointing to the door next to the baby room. It had been the smallest bedroom out of all that I had seen but I felt like I needed to be close to this room.

"Che, whatever," said Kanda as he walked into a room two doors down from mine. I raised an eyebrow at Lavi, wondering what had caused Kanda to calm down so quickly. Lavi simply shrugged and took the room in-between mine and Kanda's.

I went into my new room that had a simple. The walls were a light purple with a hint of blue while the bed cover itself was a light blue. There was a bedside table and a wardrobe in the corner. Both windows were closed but sunlight streamed in as the shades were already pulled back. The room looked relatively untouched, if not a bit messed up. It was like they were searching for something; whoever 'they' were. I sighed and let myself fall onto the bed. It was really comfortable. I took a deep breath as I curled myself together and let myself sleep.

* * *

Me: Hm, remember people this is a SEQUEL! Jeez, don't go complaining to me if you don't understand the plot.

Friend: More chapters for later . . . .

Me: I might not update for a while because I feel like I've been neglecting my other FanFics

Friend: *Snicker*

Me: SHUT UP!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Lots of words. I don't feel like counting.

Friend: *Sigh* There are 3,450 words people.

Me: Ah, so that's how many there were.

Friend: You moron . . .

Me: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

* * *

~Allen~

The next morning was annoyingly loud. Lavi had to barge in the room yelling at me to wake up. When I didn't comply he started poking me and then threatening to not give me any food. I really wished I could have killed him at that moment.

Just like the rest of the place, it was cold. Snow was falling outside, but the worst part was the wind chill. It was practically screeching against the windows as I woke up. There was no hint of it letting up, but we had a job to do. Besides, we've searched for Innocence in a blizzard before, unfortunately.

"The Finder is going to be late due to the weather. Yuu's already on the move," said Lavi as he and I sat through breakfast. Surprisingly, most of the kitchen had survived whatever had happened, save for a few broken cups and plates. Using the food we had, we were able to cook a decent meal.

I raised my cup of tea to my lips, "Does he even know where he's going?" I asked before taking a sip. Honestly, whenever we were on a mission together Kanda would go off on his own way too often. I could understand that he didn't like us but he could at least be polite about it. "I mean, all we know is that it's a mile North from here, everything else was pretty vague," I twisted my wrist so that the tea swirled itself in the cup.

"Nah, he doesn't, but what other option do we have? Also, I think it would be pretty easy to spot a field of flowers in this weather," I nodded; Lavi was right, as always. Still, it seemed pretty unlikely that we would find anything without some sort of plan. "Well, I think we should go see what we can find as well," finished Lavi as he stood up. "We can always come back if it looks hopeless." I got up from my seat and stretched so I could follow him out the door.

The minute we opened the door, the blistering cold winds came in and bit at my face. I winced and walked through into the snow, the wind slammed the door behind us. The snow was up to my knees and it became harder and harder to walk through it as we headed North. The only way I could even see Lavi was by his bright red hair. Otherwise I probably would have lost him a while ago.

It took about an hour until the village was out of sight. The winds were relatively calmer but they seemed even colder than before. "Lavi, are you sure we're going the right way?" with my sense of direction I had let Lavi have the compass. I closed my eyes for a second to protect from an oncoming wind. Still walking ahead, I ran into Lavi. "Don't just stop randomly!" I said, looking to the side so I could see his face. I paused as I realized the wind had stopped completely.

"Allen, look," Lavi said in an awed voice, I looked to where he was pointing to see a flower garden. Oddly enough, it wasn't what I was expecting. The flowers were frozen in ice, yet they still looked alive as if they had just recently bloomed. In the middle of the 'garden' was a frozen stream that twisted right down the middle. I blinked, this certainly wasn't natural. Either someone had done this on purpose or it was the work of Innocence.

"This is . . ." I hesitated, struggling to find the right word.

"Beautiful . . ." breathed Lavi, I agreed, it was beautiful.

We walked through the garden, searching every inch for some sort of Innocence. Suddenly an idea struck me, "Hey Lavi!" I yelled at him as he was searching the other side. He turned to me with his one eye, "What keeps flowers alive during the spring?" He hesitated before deciding what to answer.

"Well, it depends on the flower, but it's mostly . . ." he froze; I think we had just come to a breakthrough. He and I looked at the stream in the middle of the garden. "Water," we said at the same time.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out," I twitched at the voice that was practically just behind us.

"Kanda," I said, "You're late,"

"Che, whatever," he said in his usual 'I don't give a damn' tone.

"Now, now get along you two," Lavi said in a mocking mother voice, "And Yuu-chan you really shouldn't keep us waiting, you know." There was a blur and a clash of metal as Kanda pointed his sword at Lavi's neck.

I sighed and walked over to the stream, looking for some sort of indication of Innocence while Lavi tried to convince Kanda not to kill him. I pressed a foot on top of the ice, checking to see if it would hold. It seemed strong enough and even if something did break the stream probably wasn't deep enough to do any damage. Then again, this was Innocence that we were talking about.

I kneeled down on the ice and touched it with my gloved hand. I furrowed my brow. It wasn't cold; in fact I couldn't feel any warmth or coldness coming from it. I wiped away some of the frost but when I did it turned into steam. "What the –" I said, falling on my butt in surprise. The steam wasn't warm or cold but it still startled me. I bit my lip and tried wiping away more frost with the same result. I looked through the small circle I had made only to see a strange white strip on the ice. "Hey, Lavi! Come check this out," I yelled out, hoping that they could halt their bickering to at least come and see this.

The shadows at my side indicated that they had, indeed, stopped bickering. I glanced at them before pointing to the top of the ice. "Look, what is that?" I asked, making Lavi take a closer look.

For once, he didn't have an answer, "I don't know, try defrosting more of it," I nodded and wiped away more of the frost, encountering more and more white strips that all seemed to connect until . . . .

I froze at the sight as a face started to come into few. The white strips had been hair as it connected to the . . . girl who was encased in the ice. As I wiped away more I could see her dress, which had blood on it, and her feet which were bare and they looked frostbitten. One arm was lying lazily to her side while the other was across her stomach. If I hadn't known better I would have said that she was only sleeping.

I stood up and turned to Lavi and Kanda, "Well, what do we do?" I asked, Kanda 'che'd as if it wasn't his problem and Lavi only shrugged. I was finding myself pretty irritated, "We can't just leave her here; she's probably the accommodator!" If Innocence was involved then yes, it was most likely that she was the accommodator, but there was the problem of how to get her out and whether or not she was alive.

I watched them both as Lavi's face lit up in some sort of anticipation. "I have an idea, stand back!" Kanda and I did as commanded as we pretty much guessed as to what he was going to do. "Big hammer, little hammer; grow. Grow! GROW!" He twirled his Innocence around, making it bigger and bigger until finally it was as big as a tree. "Fire Seal: Configuration of Ash!" He yelled, stamping the Fire Seal and creating a string of fire that resembled a dragon. The fire swirled around the stream, melting it and the frozen flowers almost instantly. I watched as Lavi wore a smug face when he put his Anti-Akuma weapon away.

I waited until the water washed away slightly before going in to get the girl. I grabbed her by the shoulders and under the knees before getting out of the running water's way. I put her on a patch of grass before checking her vitals to see if they were OK. I checked her pulse first; it was slow but still there. Next was her breathing; which was shallow. The last thing I check was for a fever, to which she had one that was completely burning up her forehead. "We need to get her to a hospital right away," I said looking from Kanda to Lavi. Kanda only 'che'd while Lavi stared at the girl for a few minutes. The look on his face told me that he wasn't paying attention at all.. "LAVI!" I yelled, trying to get him out of whatever he was thinking about.

"Huh? Oh, what was it Bean Sprout?" I twitched at the nickname but didn't push it.

"You carry her, since you enjoy staring at her so much," I said with annoyance as I gestured to the girl who was practically dying. Instead of getting angry, Lavi smile in anticipation. Oh God, maybe I shouldn't have done that. He immediately turned his back to me and crouched down. I rolled my eyes as I helped her up onto his back, she was surprisingly light.

I took off my coat and put it over her to protect her from the cold before Lavi raised himself very carefully so as to not hurt her. This made me glad that I chose Lavi to hold her instead of Kanda. He probably would have let her fall if she wasn't part of this mission. Kanda walked ahead as we headed back to the abandoned house to grab our things. I couldn't help but notice that Kanda was really distant with us on this mission. I leaned over to Lavi, "What do you think is wrong with him?" I asked in a whisper, although I knew that they could both hear me.

Lavi looked up before leaning back, "Probably that time of the month," he whispered back; I snorted but ended up rolling my eyes at him. I could see Kanda's hand twitch by his sword.

I shook my head, "Seriously though, he's more distant than usual," Kanda wasn't a social person by any means, but he never completely ignored us before unless we pissed him off, but I couldn't remember us doing anything more than just simply teasing.

Lavi probably would have shrugged if he didn't have the girl on his back, "It's probably the village; it's been setting me off edge as well. I mean, they're the ones who called us in the first place. Now they're hiding in their houses as if we were the Devil. There's something not right about it, I really can't wait to get out of here," I nodded in agreement, this place did creep me out. I did do a scan of the village to see if there was an Akuma but my eye didn't sense anything. It wasn't like it was abandoned, there were presences within the village that were undeniably human but there was something wrong.

During the entire time it took to walk back I had been staring at the girl for a long time. Or more accurately, I had been staring at her hair. I had never met someone with pure white hair like mine, so it took some getting used to. It was also unusually long and the ends of it seemed to be dripping blood. I tore my eyes from it when we arrived at the house.

* * *

We packed quickly when we reached the house. Reason being is that we had to get the girl to a hospital as soon as possible. When we took her off Lavi's back he had blood stains on the back of his shirt. When we checked our new companion we realized that she was bleeding excessively from in-between her legs. We had all simultaneously agreed to get her somewhere as soon as possible.

The Finder had found us after about ten minutes of packing; luckily it was a female one. After explaining the situation she contacted the Headquarters for some backup to get the girl out of here. All we had to do was bring her down the mountain which shouldn't have been too hard. It was a relief to have a female finder that was able to provide some emergency medical attention instead of us having to do it. The situation had been getting very awkward.

Lavi was going to carry her again while Kanda and I carried the rest of the supplies. The Finder was to stay and observe the actions of the village for the time being. Apparently we weren't the only ones concerned about such strange behavior.

It took a long time to get down the mountain considering we had no means of transportation and we had some extra weight but we made it down with no major injuries. When we did make it, the Black Order had sent in some medical personal that was constantly fussing over us. It surprised them to realize that we weren't injured at all but it practically shocked them when we told them that we didn't even have to fight.

The white-haired girl was carted away onto the train before us so that she may get some immediate medical attention and privacy. That gave Lavi, Kanda and I time to find a compartment to rest in. Although we didn't have to fight, the cold weather and high altitude made it harder on our bodies. Oddly enough, I was faring better then both Lavi and Kanda.

The train ride was silent, but that was fine because it left me time to think. This was probably the cleanest job we've made in obtaining an Innocence. With the way the war was going now, both sides were fighting to obtain as much Innocence as possible. It was strange not to see at least one Noah there, but it was even stranger to not see (in my cast) any Akuma there as well. They were either unaware of it, we got there first, or it wasn't Innocence. This was indeed strange. Of course we weren't at the Black Order yet so we had to stay on guard.

Despite what I thought, we made it back without any attacks on us.

* * *

~Angleus~

I awoke in a room with these things that humans called machines. They beeped annoyingly and seemed to be attached to me in some way or another. _Was I captured? _I dismissed the thought almost immediately. The village was going to leave me for dead; maybe someone else found me.

I opened one eye to observe the white room around me. Pain was embedded in my lower legs while my shoulders felt sore. There was one door but the room itself was windowless. There was a needle sticking itself in my arm that was also connected to some sort of bag filled with a clear liquid. I had seen these things inside hospitals multiple times but it felt odd to have one in my arm.

I tried to recall the events that had happened before I had woken up. An image of William came to my mind, making me jump out of the bed I was currently resting on. He had stayed behind to give us time to escape. I froze and thought of what this meant. My husband had told me what the villagers had done to his mother; it wouldn't surprise me if they did the same. I lifted a hand up to my cheek to feel that it had gotten wet. I tried wiping away whatever tears that had fallen but they just kept coming. The realization that I had lost everything hit me hard. My husband, my home and even my son were gone.

I gasped. Allen! Allen was still alive! He was safe with Mana! I practically ripped the needle out and jumped out of bed. I ignored the pain in my legs as I stumbled my way to the door. I had gotten into the habit of using doors when I started living with Will. He told me that it would be a good thing to learn for the future.

When I looked out of my room the hallway was empty. Good, this way I could avoid unnecessary attention. I placed a hand on the wall and an arm over my stomach to try to help with the pain. The wall helped we walk without too much trouble but no matter what I did the pain in my legs and uterus increased.

I walked until my scenery changed from a hallway with a wall to a hallway with a railing. I stopped to catch by breath before looking over the edge of the railing. There was a deep hole that seemed to go on forever below. I stared at it, wondering what its purpose was. A shock of pain came, forcing me to my knees with my hands gripping at the railing. I tried to steady my breath with little success. I couldn't stand, the pain was too much.

"Oi! What are you doing?" I looked up at the voice to see bright red hair. I blinked. Hadn't I seen that hair before? I couldn't remember so I just stared at it. The young man, around William's age, came up to me with concern on his in his one green eye. His other eye was covered by an eye-patch. "Are you OK? What are you doing out of bed? You're still injured!" His concern reminded me of a mother-hen, to which I found amusing because I was much older than him.

I found this so amusing that I started laughing, making me temporarily forget my pain. He gave me a confused look until I calmed down and said, "Mother-hen," A crimson strip was painted on the bridge of his nose as I giggled some more at the concept. The more I looked at the young man the more I recognized him from somewhere. I tried to search my memory for where but I just couldn't remember.

"C'mon, let's get you back to your room," he said with a sigh as he helped me up. His touch was gentle as he held me up by the waist. I was grateful that he was being so considerate but I felt like this was a waste of time. I needed to find me son. I knew he was in good hands with Mana but worry was etching its way into my mind.

When we made it back to the room I first woke up in there was a very stern-looking woman in it. "AH! There you are! What kind of patient just runs off like that?" she huffed as she practically towered over me and forced me to lie down. "Honestly! You must have been in a lot of pain . . . don't you know you should rest at least two days after labor?"

I shook my head. Human medical knowledge was beyond my grasp. I had never gotten injured before so I really didn't see the reason I would need to study it. I looked over at the red-head who was now staring at me with wide eyes. I tilted my head in confusion as he blushed and escaped the room as soon as possible. I shrugged and let the nurse treat me.

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

Komui was sipping his coffee as he read a paper very lazily. Lenalee had just brought some in fresh for the Science Department's relief. Allen was helping Reever put some books away while everyone else was working on some sort of math problem or hypothesis. That was when Lavi barged in.

"BIG NEWS! BIG NEWS!" he yelled out, getting everyone's attention. "Komui! This is outrageous! Practically illegal!" Komui looked up from his paperwork with a glint on his glasses.

"What had you so worked up?" he asked as he placed his coffee cup down. It was rare for Lavi to be so . . . shaken.

"Our new girl she's . . . she's a . . . ." He said before finishing his sentence.

There was a pause as the entire room screamed out, "A WHAT?"

* * *

Me: Teehee, I'm really enjoying writing this.

Friend: And I enjoy stealing it . . .

Me: What?

Friend: Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I know it's kind of short, but bear with me. I have a lot of schoolwork to do and so little time to get it done.

Friend: You have plenty of time, you're just wasting it.

Me: Shut . . . up . . .

* * *

~Angelus~

The nurse's check up was painfully long. She wouldn't let me out of bed, much less the room. When I tried to explain to her that I had to find me son, she told me that I would be useless to him in the state I was in. I knew she meant well but those last words hurt.

I was lying back on my hospital bed that was raised high enough for me to eat right. There was a plate of some food in front of me, but I found that I didn't have an appetite. I watched as steam rose up from the soup in a mesmerizing way. I went over the new information that I had acquired in my head. The nurse had told me that I was in the Black Order. I wasn't surprised that they were the ones to find me; in fact I think I was expecting it.

I sighed and turned my head towards the door. I really hated being alone with my thoughts. After everything that happened I really just wanted to find my family. It felt like hours before the door opened. A man with should-length black hair and a white jacket on stormed into the room. I watched as he pushed his glasses up to his face, making them glint slightly. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're awake," he said before taking a chair and sitting next to me. "We found you encased in ice," I blinked, ice? "We have reason to believe that you were there for several years, although that may not be true. Could you tell me what happened before you ended up there?"

I took the spoon of the soup in my hand and started stirring it. What should I begin? Should I tell him what I was? I tried to think of a way I could explain things to him without having to give away too much information. "I can't remember," I said, it was the first lie I had ever told in my three hundred years of life. I could remember everything as if it only happened a few hours ago.

He sighed before shaking his head and fixing his hat. "Well, I guess that there's not much I can do," He stretched back and came forward again; "Do you at least remember your name?" I paused. My name would be safe and I really didn't want to lie again.

I nodded, "Its Angelus," I lifted a spoonful of soup to my lips to taste it. It was really good. "Angelus Anderson," That wasn't a lie either. The second I was married to William I had become an Anderson. I placed my spoon back in the bowl with the half-eaten soup. I yawned and leaned back into my pillow. "What's your name?" I asked on a whim.

The man looked up from whatever he was doing before deciding to answer me, "Komui Lee, head of the science department." I blinked at the name. I had heard that name before. It was the name of the little boy who was . . .

"Ah!" I yelled out as I suddenly sat up from bed, "Komui?" I asked again, looking him over once more. As I did this I realized how much he really looked like his father. I placed a hand over my mouth; Komui had been young enough to see me when Lenalee was born. I had watched over his mother for two whole years and had, had conversations with him before. I really didn't expect him to remember but it was a real shock to see him this old.

I shut my mouth and shook my head. He probably didn't remember me. "Never mind," I said before I finally started to eat the rest of my soup.

Komui raised an eyebrow at me but ignored my outburst. He looked over his papers before glancing at me again. When I finished I reached down to rub my stomach reflexively. I sighed at the loss of weight and roundness. It felt so strange not to have my child still growing within me. There was a silence as Komui's eyes followed my hand on my stomach. "I'm tired," I said, indicating that I wanted to be alone. I was probably really rude about it but I really needed to be alone at the moment.

Komui didn't say anything. Instead he simply got up and walked to the door, opening it for him to go through. He glanced back at me before exiting, "Good night, Angelus." I smiled as he shut the door behind him to let me sleep.

* * *

~Lavi~

I was staring at a book, not really reading it. It was just something to help pass the time as I pondered over our new guest. Komui had said that her name was Angelus which was ironic, considering what I saw just a few hours ago.

When I was waiting for the nurse to be finished so I could ask the girl questions, something happened. The second she turned around to address the nurse her back suddenly had an outline of wings. I had to blink twice and rub my eye before I finally realize that it was real. The nurse didn't seem to notice them but I did. It was at that point that I had to leave as soon as possible.

When I told Komui of the incident he seemed shocked as well. After some discussions we concluded that she wasn't an angel, but those wings were in fact her Innocence. It seemed logical, but I was skeptical of it. The Old Panda was out on a mission so it wasn't like I could ask him. She seemed so damn familiar!

I leaned back in my chair and scowled. Usually my memory was impeccable but when I couldn't remember something it drove me on the edge of insanity. I had been looking through every book I could find to see if I could get a clue, but nothing came up.

I growled and got up from my chair. I was going to get my answers, one way or another. "Lavi," I turned around at the voice to see Komui standing at the doorway. This confused me. The Supervisor always stayed away from the library. "I need to talk to you," he finished walking to the other side of the table and taking a seat. I slowly went back into my own seat and waited for him to say what he wanted to say.

"What's up?" I asked, taking in every detail of his body language.

He sighed, "I told you her name, but what I didn't tell you was the fact that she seemed like she knew me," I froze; so Komui felt it too. "She had such a reaction to hearing my name that I can't help but wonder if she knew me a long time ago."

I leaned back in my chair. If she was stuck in the iceberg for fifteen years then it was possible. I let my thoughts wander as I thought back to where I was fifteen years ago. A nice golden field . . . .

I caught my breath and my eyes widened. Oh . . . my . . . God . . . . I bolted up and ran to a shelf, looking for a book, or more specifically, a journal. Ripping it open, I found the page that I was looking for. "Lavi?" asked Komui as he stared at my reaction.

I held up a finger and read out loud, "June 3rd, the wheat is growing finely, just as we told the villagers to grow it. My apprentice thought it would be a good idea to play in it, to which I didn't object. Some fresh air away from books could do him good. However, the strangest thing happened as we were walking through the fields. We found a girl, uninjured but exhausted by the look of it. She wore men's clothing and had long white hair. She was sleeping in the fields when we found her, holding something tightly to her chest. After waking her up, I could see that the thing she was holding was Innocence, but it disappeared into her body before I could confirm my suspicions. The young Bookman Jr. did not think her as strange as I did and continued to try and talk with her. He had made her smile, and with that she took his toy hammer and transformed it into something deadly; an anti-Akuma weapon. It was one of the strangest things I have ever seen, but what was even stranger was the outline of wings on her back before we left her there. When we went back the next day, there was no trace of her. Nothing except the footprints she left when she first met us. Other than that, there were no footprints leading out of the field or into them."

I snapped the Old Panda's journal shut before looking at Komui who had a worried look on his face, "I've met her before . . ." I said finally. She was the white-haired woman who had given me my Innocence.

* * *

~Allen~

"Why do I have to go again?" I asked, only getting a pout from my friend and a pull on my arm.

"Because from what you have told me; you haven't met anyone else with white hair, right?" I nodded dumbly as she pulled me through the hallways. I groaned in my mind as I realized that she wouldn't let go. "Well, I'm going to ensure that you meet her. I'm sure that brother won't object to me going to visit her and if you're with me then too bad." I really didn't understand why I had to meet her now. It wasn't like we wouldn't see her in the cafeteria later or go on a mission with her.

Before I could say anything we were standing in front of her door. There was a knot in the pit of my stomach as I looked at it. I didn't know why but I was horribly nervous. Lenalee looked at me and began explaining things. "From what I've heard, she was in the ice for fifteen years." I swallowed. Fifteen years? I couldn't imagine being stuck in ice for fifteen years.

Lenalee opened the door slightly before calling out, "Hello?" There was some shuffling on the other side that sounded like sheets or blankets before Lenalee opened the door all the way so I could see.

The girl was lying there on her hospital bed, wide awake. Her gray-blue eyes scanned us both before she smiled "Can I help you?"

* * *

Me: Oh, BTW I wrote a one-shot for 'Before Time Was Destroyed'. When I reread it, I found that cutting out the sex-scene left me slightly disappointed. But I wanted to keep it at a 'T' rated level so I decided to write a separate one-shot of the lemon.

Friend: You're just a pervert . . .

Me: Am not!

Friend: Are too!

Me: Am not!

Friend: Are too!

Me: Am not, times infinity~!

Friend: . . . .

Me: Anyway, those of you who are mature enough to handle it, then please go read it. You might actually like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Oh~! I've planned out this fanfic so well, I think I'll be done in about . . . . Five more chapters?

Friend: Wow, thinking ahead?

Me: Yeah, I thought I would try a different approach.

* * *

~Angelus~

There was a soft sound as the door opened. I watched as a girl with shoulder-length black hair entered, "Can I help you?" I asked, wondering what she was here for. The door was opening at an unusually slow rate as a boy came through it. My eyes widened slightly at his hair. It was pure white, very uncommon among humans. There was a piercing scar on his left cheek and his silver eyes examined me with curiosity. I froze at the sight of him. He looked exactly like William, only younger.

"I'm sorry to bother you when you're injured. But Allen here has never met another person with white hair and . . ." She seemed to have caught on to the expression on my face as I stared at Allen. Tears formed in my eyes as I realized who he was. My boy; my baby boy.

Komui's voice echoed in my head, 'We found you encased in ice. We have reason to believe that you were there for several years, although that may not be true.' I . . . never got a chance to see him grow up. To hold him in my arms as I lulled him to sleep. Never got to feed him, never got to kiss his forehead and I never got to tell him why I named him Allen. My tears dripped down my cheeks and onto my hands. But he was alive! He was breathing, and healthy. That was all I could ask for.

I tried to wipe away my tears but every time I did they just kept coming back. Who knew that crying could be such a happy sign? "You grew up well, Allen." I said finally smiling at him.

* * *

~Allen~

I watched as the girl in front of me cried. I stood still, unable to do anything. I didn't know this person, but I could tell that she wasn't crying because of sadness. In fact; she looked so happy. I bit my lip, unable to really say or do anything. "You grew up well, Allen." I froze at the words. She knew me? Impossible. I've never seen her before, nor could I . . .

Then it hit me. White hair, gray eyes. I looked like her. She was stuck in that ice for . . . fifteen years. I was roughly fifteen years old, but it couldn't be . . . . Then again, with my luck it could be. The mother that abandoned me was sitting right here. I backed away a few steps, not really knowing what I was doing. The next thing I knew, my legs were taking me out of the room and down the hall. My own tears were forming in my eyes as I ran, but I couldn't tell if they were from happiness or sadness. I thought I was over the whole fact that I was abandoned, but apparently I wasn't.

I ran until finally I reached an edge of the Order that I had never been before. It was there that I cried in peace. There was no one around to judge me for crying. I fell to my knees and hugged myself. This was all too much, too soon. Fighting Noah? Yeah I could do that. Being the Destroyer of Time? No problem. Facing the parents I had long thought abandoned me? It was a terrifying thought.

I heard footsteps behind me but I paid them no mind. Instead I just leaned against the wall and let the tears flow freely. I felt my mind breaking away piece by piece as the thought of my own mother being in the building crept its way into my thoughts.

"Oi, bean sprout, the supervisor—" The words were cut short, but I knew who it was. It was someone who I really didn't want to deal with right now.

"Go away, Kanda," I said, frightening myself at how dead my tone was. I closed my eyes so that I didn't need to see anything. Too bad Kanda had other plans.

I felt the scruff of my shirt being pulling and myself being dragging along the floor. My eyes snapped open. "BAKANDA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I asked as I tried to get out of his grip. However, I was much too tired to fight against the monster that was dragging me to hell.

"Whatever problems you have, I don't want to hear it. Just get over it and do your job," I let Kanda drag me for a while as I tried to interpret his words. 'Don't get so worked up about nothing, you have people to save,' or at least, that's what I think he meant. I sighed.

"All right, just let me go. I can walk by myself." He did so, letting me get to my feet and follow him to Komui's office. I had to walk forward on my own. I wipe away my dried tears as we walked.

When we reached his office, the door was slightly open. We were about to go in when I saw _her _standing there, in front of Komui. I froze. I really couldn't deal with this so soon.

"Angelus, I'm sorry to ask this of you so soon, but could you please explain to me how you know both Lavi and I?" I looked through the crack in the door. What was going on?

The white haired woman, now Angelus, stood straight up with a light blush on her ears. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about . . ." She said, not very convincingly.

"Angelus," Lavi said in a pleading voice. I had never really heard him beg before. Her shoulders slumped as she sighed and gave in.

"I'm sorry, it's a long story." Her voice sounded grave and broken. I could tell that she was sincere. It was her voice that convinced me that I couldn't hate her at all.

"We have time," Komui reassured her, gesturing her to sit down. She complied but still held a grave composure.

"Although I am called Angelus now, I have never had an official name. In fact; I named myself." She paused as she went to continue. "I am an Earth-Bound Angel, given the task to appoint humans who are worthy in my eyes for Innocence. I can also create Innocence, but that is another story entirely." That was . . . unexpected. "As an angel, no human was allowed to see me, but there were exceptions. Noah, exorcists and children." Another pause, "I grew lonely. Even with my brothers and sisters, I grew oh so terribly lonely. I played with children and was usually passed off as an imaginary friend. I know you, Komui, because I watched over your mother for two whole years. I also appointed your sister with Innocence." I saw Komui's hand ball into a fist as he listened but he didn't say anything. "Afterwards, I left. I travelled on the clouds in hopes that they would lead me somewhere. They did, to Austria I believe. I landed in a strange village where another person could also see me. He was a human with chestnut hair and sapphire eyes." She seemed to relax more as she spoke of him, "William was around . . . seventeen I believe, when I first met him. He's the one who made me realize how lonely I was and even let me stay with him for the time being. I was able to come and go as I pleased."

She paused once again, "When I came down to my last Innocence I immediately went to find the person who it should be appointed to it. But as I flew through a storm I kept it close to my chest so that I did not lose it in the winds. It ended up going into my body at the time." She sighed as she continued with her story, "That was when I met . . . Lavi was it? And the Bookman he was with. I appointed Lavi with an Innocence that I created instead of the remaining one that was still in my body. When I flew back to go see William, a storm erupted. One much bigger than the last. I used all my strength just to get through the clouds, but when a lightning bolt hit my wing . . ." She shivered at the memory. I could only guess that she fell. "I expected an impact as I fell, but when I opened my eyes, I realized that I was in Will's arms. It was that night that I realized I had fallen in love with him."

I slumped on the side of the wall and waited for her to finish the story, "I married him and let him take my virginity. Because I did so, I am now completely bound to Earth. I can never go back to Heaven." I closed my eyes, she had sacrificed so much, "It wasn't long until I realized that I was pregnant, Will was so happy that he built a crib and a rocking chair." That baby room . . . .

"That was until, the villagers had a premonition." I couldn't hear anymore, "They believed that the Devil's child would be born the night before Christmas, which, of course, was when I went into labor. Will's friend, Mana, was helping with the delivery, which was successful. But William knew that the villagers were coming, so he blockaded the entrance and told Mana to take me and my child away from here." Here was a soft sound that I knew could only be a hiccup, she was crying. "H-he said he would hold them off; Mana begging him to come with us but he wouldn't listen. I was delirious so I could only follow Mana; the only thought I had was to get my baby out of there."

A light sob and some deep breaths later, she continued, "I was injured at the time and leaving a trail of blood. I told Mana to take my baby and leave me. I knew I wouldn't make it. I would only put them in danger. Mana tried to get me to listen to reason, but when he saw the blood, he understood. I made sure that they were out of sight before I used my wings to cover their tracks with snow. I then went toward the mountains, hoping that the villagers would find me instead. Luck was on my side as the villagers did find me when I collapsed. They left me there, so I can only guess that I froze there."

Silence; no one said a word. There was no coughing, no rustling, nothing. A light found its way into my heart. I wasn't abandoned. My mother had wanted me. My father had tried to protect me. I slid down the wall and let myself fall on the floor. Kanda was standing over me with a passive look on his face. I could tell though, that he was just as surprised as everyone else was.

"Um, Angelus?" It was Lenalee this time, "If this is true then is your child . . . ?" There was a pause, a much longer one then any of the others that I had heard.

"Yes, my child was a boy whom I named Allen." My head dropped on my knee. I had no more tears left but I made so with staring at the floor. This was . . . too much. I really couldn't handle this. First I was a Noah and now I'm half-angel? Which side did I belong on anyway? "But . . ." My mother continued, "It's all right if he hates me now." I snapped my head up and peaked through the doorway once again, "I told Mana to tell him that he was abandoned. If he ever learned of our fate, then he would surely come looking for us. I couldn't let him set foot in that village again." So, that's why I thought I was abandoned. Mana wasn't the one who told me that, though. The ringleader did. Mana must have made that excuse to the circus when he brought be in.

"I think that's enough for one day," said Komui, finishing the conversation, "Allen, you can come in now." I flinched as he called out to me. Damn. I got up with shaky knees and entered the room. I rubbed my eyes; I knew that they were probably red from my previous crying. This really wasn't like me.

I watched as Komui got up from his desk and walked over to Angelus. It still felt weird to think of her as my mother. He whispered something into her ear before continuing to walk over to me. "I'll give you some time. I would try to keep this a secret but . . . Lavi and Lenalee know." I shrugged. There wasn't much he could do about that. "Ok~! Everyone but Angelus and Allen~! Out~!" He practically sang before shuffling Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda out the door.

When everyone was gone the room was eerily quiet. Angelus didn't move as I walked over to sit by her. Her head was down, but I could see that her ears were a bright shade of pink. Oh no. "So . . . um . . ." I really didn't know what to say. I was probably just as nervous as she was. "I don't hate you." The words just kind of slipped.

Her tear-brimming eyes lifted themselves so that they were meeting my own eyes. She looked so young that it was hard to think of her as a mother. "Y-you don't?" she asked in such a small voice that I was sure she would lose it soon. There was a light smile on her lips as she moved her hair out of her face. She lifted her right hand and moved it so that it was in contact with my cheek. Her hand was unusually cold, but it was refreshing for my tear-stained eyes. "You look so much like your father . . . ." she trailed off. Her thumb was tracing my scar. "Mana's soul is in there, isn't it?" I froze, she knew?

She moved a piece of my hair out of my face, "I can see souls as well," she let her hand drop on her lap, "It's an angel thing, I guess. Gabrielle can probably tell you more," This spiked my curiosity.

"Gabriel?" I asked before trying to get more comfortable on the couch. She beamed at me.

"Your uncle; you've heard about him in some of the bible stories haven't you?" Wait a minute . . . _the _Gabriel? "He used to watch over me when I was younger. A very stern, yet kind big brother."

I paused. So I was directly related to the great angel Gabriel? One of the ones closest to God? That was interesting. I bit my lips. I had a lot of questions, but there was one eating me up, "What was my father like?" I asked, a little uncertain of whether she would tell me or not.

Another smile, a bigger one, graced her lips, "Well . . ."

* * *

Me: I'm debating about bringing William in or not . . . .

Friend: Uh . . .

Me: Maybe not, but there's always a possibility . . . .

Friend: Isn't he dead?

Me: Oh, you'll just have to find out now won't you?

Friend: . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Before any of you ask, yes I am enjoying your torment of waiting for new chapters.

Friend: More like you're just being lazy . . . .

Me: That too.

Friend: Anyway . . .

Me: Oh yeah! Sorry about the delay, lots of school work and stuff, but I finally I have a weekend without it! YAY!

* * *

~3rd Person~

A night-filled room, dripping with water and blood as a cage was place in the middle of a room. A younger man walked with purpose to the cage, very determined to get what he wanted. "Well, William, I'm surprised that you've lived this long." A sapphire eye shone through the darkness in the midst of the cage. Insanity and bloodthirsty thoughts roamed through his head as he stared down his capturer. There was the sound of moving chains as a man walked into the dim lighting wearing nothing but a pair of pants and chains attached to his wrists and ankles.

"Well, _Mayor_, I do have a _lot _to live for." William was no fool. He could tell when he was being lied to and the lie about his child being dead was a clear one. Angelus never would have let them get their hands on their baby. There was a sneer on the younger man's lips. The older Mayor, the one who had locked him in this god-forsaken cell, had died about five years ago. With that, his son took over. As it turned out, his son was crueler then his father. Before, William had only suffered starvation and dehydration from the old Mayor, but his son had ensured that he received whippings and burns. This caused Will to trend on the edge of insanity.

The only thing that kept him going was the thought of seeing Angelus and his child again. He dreamed of his child being a girl. One with long white hair, like her mother; or maybe it was a boy, who shared his own features but had his mother's eyes. No matter what he was certain that his child would have her eyes. They were just too beautiful not to share. He held on, enduring the whippings and burns, the starvation and lack of water, just for the pleasure to see his family again.

"Last chance, William. Swear your loyalty to us and you will be free from this torment." Sapphire eyes dulled to a dark blue for a split second. It would be a lie to say that he hadn't considered it. Of course he didn't believe in what they were doing, but the taste of freedom was so tempting. Still, he knew what it would mean if he gave in.

The imprisoned man lifted his right hand in a fist and stared at it. "Swear to what? To a religious group of lunatics who believe that God is everything and yet they do not have a clue as to what God is? To a village that _murdered _my mother, on the vague basis that she was a witch? Or maybe I should swear to you; the bastard who tortures me every day thinking its God's will while thinking at the same time, that he is God?" A deadly glare was thrown from both sides of the cage bars as the two men had a stare-down. "If God wants me to swear to the people who had taken everything from me, then fuck God."

There was a clang as the Mayor slammed his fist onto the cage bars in a violent rage. William didn't even flinch as he did this, but was weary as to what he said next. One wrong move when the Mayor was in this state of mind could mean the death of him. A small noise came from the younger man's lips before he burst out laughing. William stood there, not even bothering to explain to himself why the Mayor was acting like this. It was clear that he was insane, so there was no need for an explanation on his actions.

There was an eerie silence as the laugher ended. The Mayor smirked as he looked up at William. "Then you will die here. What a perfect ending for the son of a witch and the father of the devil." The Mayor straightened up and then turned to leave. "Goodbye, William Anderson."

Two other men walked into the room as the Mayor left; one carrying a chair and the other a whip. In a few short minutes, loud screams of agony could be heard throughout the village.

* * *

~Allen~

It had been an odd feeling; suddenly going from not having a mother to having one. To someone who's not an orphan, they probably would never understand. It wasn't like a relief, nor was it a happy occasion. If anything, it's awkward. It wasn't just the whole fact that I suddenly had a mother that it was awkward. It was the fact that she looked my age, was probably over three hundred years old, and was very, very motherly-like. Everything mixed together just made the whole situation awkward. Although, she didn't seem to think of it that way; in fact she was so ecstatic about it that I couldn't help but be relaxed when I was with her. She always had something to talk about.

I learned a lot from her stories. The romance she had with my father was short-lived but she had told me that it was the happiest year of her life. That was saying a lot when you were immortal. Before I knew it, a weight in my heart had been lifted. I hadn't even known that I had the weight there to begin with. But to know that I wasn't abandoned, it just gave me a feeling that I couldn't explain. Before I used to wonder what it would have been like if I did had parents who wanted me. Now, I didn't have to wonder. I knew that they had loved me and wanted me. They only separated themselves from me for my own safety, something I would always be grateful for.

About a week after the whole drama-fest ended, Angelus was able to move around. I had a mission about two days after the talk about my father, so I wasn't there to see her walk. It was saddening, but I had a job to do. I felt amazed at how attached I had gotten to Angelus since she had gotten here. It wasn't a clingy attachment, but one where now that I had finally gotten something good in my life that didn't have anything to do with Exorcists or Innocence I really didn't want to let it go. I had a mother. I wasn't about to let that go.

When I had gotten back from my mission, I went straight to the cafeteria. I was starving. I walked down the hall and through the doors, only to open them to see something astonishing. I stood frozen in place as I watched the scene before me unfold.

"Lavi, chew with your mouth closed!"

"Lenalee, be careful, you'll get your hair in your food."

"Kanda! You can't just eat that every day, you need your vegetables."

"Choiji, would you like some of these sweets? Jerry-san taught me how to make them."

"Timothy, wipe your mouth. There are lady's present!"

My mother, mind you she looked sixteen, was lightly smacking Lavi on the arm, pulling Lenalee's hair back, giving Kanda a plate of fruits and vegetables, offering Choiji some cookies, and using a slightly wet napkin to wipe Timothy's mouth. In other words, she was doing motherly things. This was something that was _never _seen in the Black Order. Not even Lenalee, who was the 'girlish' one in the Black Order had ever gone this far.

Angelus was moving from one side of the table to the other, with her wings out, only that they were relatively smaller then you would think them to be, giving people napkins and wiping whatever messes they made. She was doing it with a smile too.

What almost made me faint though was that they were all complying with her demands. Lavi immediately closed his mouth, Lenalee pulled back her hair into a small pony, Choiji was gladly helping himself to cookies, Timothy didn't struggle as she wiped his mouth clean and Kanda actually _ate _some of the vegetables. I twitched and tried to hold in my laughter. This was just too much.

It was then that she noticed me. "Allen!" She exclaimed as she ran over and hugged me. She was shorter than me, so she had to hug me at the waist, but her strength was stronger than expected, "Welcome home!" She said before letting go and smiling up at me. Before I could answer, she took my hand and dragged me to the table, sitting me down. "Wait here!" She told me before she went over to Jerry. I was so shell-shocked that I didn't know what to say.

She came back with plates of food. Only that the plates were _floating _in the air as she did this. I could only guess that it came with her being an angel, but it was still strange to see. When an entire feast was laid before me I could only gape at how she guessed how much food I normally ate. I was about to ask her when she answered for me. "Mothers know everything." With that she winked at me and handed me a small pile of napkins. I smiled a bit before digging into my food. "Allen! Don't eat too fast; you'll get a stomach ache!" I chuckled a bit. I could get used to having a mother.

* * *

~Angelus~

It wasn't long until I was able to walk again. Komui was kind enough to show me around. I found it very easy to get lost in the maze-like building. It wasn't long until I was hungry again, to which Komui decided to show me the cafeteria. I was amazed at its size and how many people it held. I could feel stares at my back as I walked in, but I ignored them. They weren't hurtful stares, just curious stares.

I walked up to the cook, I little unsure of what I should do. "Well, hello~ there! What a cute girl~!" I giggled as the flamboyant man complimented me. I liked him. "What can I do for you miss? I can make anything~!" I giggled once more at his enthusiasm.

"Can I start with spaghetti, Bratwurst, fettuccini alfredo, mashed potatoes, steak, French fries, a hamburger, pizza, garlic bread, and three ginger ales?" A bit smile erupted on the cook's face as I listed what I wanted. Of course, I was an angel and technically I didn't need to eat, but I enjoyed it immensely.

"Just two questions," he said before he got to work. I tilted my head to the side in curiosity, "How would you like your steak cooked and would you like gravy with your mashed potatoes?"

I grinned, I really was starting to like this man, "Medium rare, and yes on the gravy!" And so was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Me: Fluffy

Friend: Very fluffy


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hm, I can't wait until Halloween . . .

Friend: Why?

Me: Cause I'm gonna be an angel! WITH WHITE HAIR! LOL!

Friend: . . . .

* * *

~William~

My heart was beating. I was alive. That was probably the only thing I was grateful for at this moment. The torture wouldn't stop. That was fine with me. As long as I was alive, then I could escape. I had dreamed of escape for years. I spent hours just staring at the rust-covered bars as if they would bend on their own. I imagined the day where I would get my strength back and be able to get out of whoever's basement I was in.

Yeah . . . right.

I sighed before pulled myself up and walking over to the edge of the bars. I couldn't touch them. The chains at my wrists and ankles provided me little movement from my prison. I couldn't reach the bars, than I could get out of here. With a sigh I simply stood there and stared that they bars and then to my chains. They only gave me two meals a day, if I was lucky so my strength would never come back. Whenever I tried to break through my chains they would drug my food and switch them out for new ones. What to do . . . .?

I went back to my stone bench and let myself fall on it. I rubbed my chin with my hand and scratched. I really needed to shave.

* * *

~3rd Person~

The screams that had filled the night were finally silenced. Elinda held her hands to her ears in hopes of never having to hear them again. She knew that they would be back though. Her Mama had told her that those were the screams of a bad man and that she should listen to them as if they were music, but for some reason they hurt her ears. Did that man really deserve this pain?

She loved her Mama and Papa who both seemed to like the screams but for some reason she didn't like them. She lay in her bed at night, wondering who that man was. She wondered how old he was, what he did that was so bad and if there was anyone that missed him.

Tonight was a particularly bad night. The man had cried while he screamed and although no one could hear it Elinda could. She could hear the name of a person as he cried out. She wondered if that person was torturing him, or if he simply missed that person.

The night was cold and crisp, but Elinda liked her window open. The breeze rushed through her soft blond hair. She was only six years old and yet she was forced to hear those awful sounds at night. It gave her a sharp edge in her heart whenever she heard them. She prayed every night for them to stop.

A slightly colder breeze then usual came through the window, causing the young girl to shiver. She got out of her small bed and went over to close it onto to see a strange person outside.

It was a woman, as far as she could tell. Her face was shrouded by a tan hood that was connected to her tong trench coat. Her sleeves her rolled up to her elbows but her hands were covered in bandages. There was an odd box on her back and she seemed to be looking in the direction of the Mayor's house. That's where the screams came from.

Elinda didn't even think twice. Her little feet carried her downstairs with light 'thumps'. She knew that her parents wouldn't hear her because they were able to sleep through the screams each night. The young girl could barely reach the handle on the front door before opening it. The woman was still standing there in the pale moonlight. Elinda could see that the woman's eyes were a deep-chocolate brown that matched her hair. They were so unlike Elinda's light blue eyes.

"Can you take it away?" Elinda asked as she stepped out onto the snow. Her slippers protected her feet to a point but it was still cold. "Can you take the screams away?" The young girl didn't want to hear that man's suffering anymore. It hurt her ears, and oddly enough, her heart.

The woman looked at her before crouching down to meet her height. Elinda walked over to her hesitantly. A warm hand was place on the top of her head. This surprised the girl. She wasn't allowed to touch anyone in public. Mama and Papa wouldn't even hold her hand when they went outside.

"I would," said the woman as she gently ruffled Elinda's blond hair. "But I do not know where they're coming from." Elinda smiled lightly, a little unsure if she should. Her parents had told her that grinning was a mischievous thing that only the Devil should do.

The woman smiled back, giving Elinda more confidence. "The Mayor's house." The little girl said, shivering slightly. "They always come from the Mayor's house." She looked down at her feet and finished, "Please, they hurt my ears . . ." The woman removed her hand from Elinda's head, causing the young girl to shiver even more. There was a rustling noise and then a warm embrace of cloth that covered Elinda.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked with concern edged in her voice. Elinda leaned forward a bit, causing her to snuggle into the woman's chest. She was really warm. The blanket on Elinda's back protected her from the wind. She smiled and stopped shivering. Breathing in the woman's scent she could smell cookies and firewood. Strong arms encircled her, picking her up off of the cold snow and into and even warmer embrace. "Do you want to stay here?" The woman asked her.

Elinda thought for a minute. Yes and no. Yes she wanted to leave and see the world. To try new things that her parents would never let her do. No because she loved her parents and she was scared about leaving the village. "It's alright." The woman cooed in Elinda's ear. "You don't have to decide now. But will you help show me the way to the Mayor's house?" Elinda nodded, still drowsy with sleep. She pointed the way to the house as the woman walked purposefully to where she was meant to go.

Elinda hoped that the screams would finally stop.

* * *

~Grace~

The screams were not expected. At first I thought this was just a closed off town, but when the screams erupted I knew better. I also knew that I wasn't strong enough to fix this problem on my own. I had been patrolling the streets when the screams started. They weren't screams of fear, or anger. They were of pain. Whoever was screaming was being tortured. I called headquarters immediately for an Exorcist. This wasn't normal; there was probably some sort of Akuma activity involved.

The little girl who had helped me find the house was probably my only stroke of luck. The Mayor's house was pretty much bolted shut. It was a mystery as to how people were able to get in and out of that place. I examined every inch of it, but still I couldn't find a way. I really needed an Exorcist for this.

I took the girl home and told her not to tell her parents anything. I didn't want her to get in trouble and I wasn't sure what these townspeople would do to her. I felt a need to take her away from here. To get her as far away as possible, but the girl couldn't have been older than six. She still loved her parents, no matter what they did.

I camped outside the Mayor's house in order to see if I could spot anyone coming in or out of the place. All I could do was hope that Headquarters would send me that Exorcist.

* * *

~Kanda~

That stupid Komui had better have a good reason for calling me in when I was eating. I walked toward his office with the full intent on killing the stupid Supervisor. This mission had better be a good one, if not I would only have to cut his head off to make up for it.

The smell of coffee was easily distinguishable as I entered the room. My eyebrow twitched at the sight of him sleeping. _Don't kill him yet, don't kill him yet. _I said in my head as I watched him snore. He was so dead.

It was lucky for him that Reaver showed up. "Oh, don't worry Kanda, I'll get him up." He leaned over Komui's ear and whispered something, which I could only guess was something about Lenalee getting married.

After about five minutes of pointless bickering over who Lenalee was going to marry, Komui finally got the brains to tell me what my mission was. "Now then, Kanda you will be going back to the mountain you were at for the last mission. Our Finder there said that someone was screaming all night. We suspect that the people of the village are hiding something. Considering our find on the last mission, I could only guess that it has something to do with Akuma, Innocence or even Angels. We want you to check it out."

I twitched. That mountain had really given me the creeps or more specifically, the village. The people were so closed off; it was like they weren't even human anymore. I simply 'che'd' and swipe the case file from Komui. This was going to be a horrible mission.

* * *

Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter . . .

Friend: Yes, It was . . . . enlightening . . .

Me: I promise more excitement later on. But until then . . . . foreplay?

Friend: What else can we call it?

Me: I dunno . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I'm so tired, be grateful you complainers!

Friend: *Sigh~*

* * *

~William~

I breathed out as I started to relax a bit in my cell. Just a bit. I knew that they probably wouldn't come for me until sunrise but I really didn't want another of the Mayor's 'surprise visits'. I rarely slept anymore then I had to, which let me to being paranoid. I would flinch at every sound and stare at anything that would move.

I once watched a spider start and complete its web without looking away. That was such a tedious experience. This was once such time. Although my muscles were relaxed, my eyes stared at the door. There were voices coming from the other end. There were even some shouts. Whatever the commotion was, it was not welcome.

I stood where I was on full intent to defend myself from whatever was on the other side. There was a loud noise as the door was forced open. A boy came in, with long hair tied in a ponytail and dressed completely in black. I blinked. I had never seen him before, and I knew the village pretty well by now.

"Che'! That stupid Supervisor, sending me back here and then getting ambushed by those stupid villagers. Who do they think they are?" I watched as the boy ranted and shifted what looked like a sword in his hand. I was debating on whether or not to speak up. This was something I wasn't planning on.

Black eyes located mine with a killing intent. "Who are you?" The black-haired teen asked through slightly gritted teeth before unsheathing his sword and pointing it toward me. "One of the villagers?" I grimaced at his words. Yes, I was a villager, but I wasn't part of their sick cult.

I scoffed, "More like a prisoner," I went back to sit down on my stone bench, "And you? Some sort of samurai?" There was sarcasm edged in my voice. I didn't know why I was being so rude. There was just something about him that made me edgy.

I watched his eyebrow twitch before he lowered his sword. "Were you the one screaming all night?" I raised an eyebrow. So someone had heard me? But didn't the entire village know that I was being tortured and that I was a horrible criminal and blah, blah, blah?

"Yeah, that happens when you have a whip to your back." I said before sighing and getting up. I stretched slightly before getting as close to the bars as I could, "Look, I'm sorry. But could you let me out?" I scratched my chin. He probably wasn't going to let me out, but it was worth a shot. The boy took a step forward before taking a look at me.

". . . Bean sprout?" I froze at the word and looked at him as if he were insane. Who the hell calls someone a food? That was just plain rude, not to mention extremely unoriginal.

"I'm not a vegetable. Now if you please, unless that sword is just for show Samurai-wannabe." He seemed to get angry at the statement, which actually worked. He slashed at the bars, breaking them in half, before he broke me out of my chains. I blinked. I really had never expected him to help me. Maybe he was a better person then I thought.

"Thanks . . ." I said as I rubbed the soreness out of my wrists. I felt oddly light after having the chains removed. I grinned at myself. Finally I could get out of here!

"You're coming with me." The man said simply as he started to walk out of the room. I had no complaints. It was the least I could do after he set me free. The only thought in my head at the time was how I was going to see my family again after all these years.

~Angelus~

I walked toward the library in a happy mood now that I had eaten. Allen was on another mission, to my dismay, so I couldn't spend more time with him. Yuu was also on another mission and Lenalee was taking care of Komui, so I found myself spending time with Lavi in the library. He had me correcting him in history, to which he was pretty accurate about, but there were some things that I had witnessed and he wanted to ask me about them. Of course I was happy to help and he seemed eager to learn.

I opened the library door to find a head of red hair resting on the table. Lavi's breathing was steady and I knew that he was sleeping. I smiled to myself at the sleeping child before me. I grabbed his coat that was resting on the chair next to him and placed it on his shoulders. I also pulled his headband off, that couldn't have been comfortable to sleep with.

"Angelus," I turned around to see Reaver looking at me with a stack of books. He said it in a soft voice so that he didn't wake Lavi. "The Chief wants to speak with you." I nodded before following him out of the library and into Komui's office. Lavi needed to sleep anyway.

Komui was drinking from his signature cup of coffee as he looked over a sheet of paper. "Ah, Angelus. Have a seat," I obeyed as I sat on the couch in front of his desk. He stood up from his chair and addressed me ever further, "Are you comfortable here at the Order?" I nodded, unable to see at where he was going at. "I'm going to get straight to the point." I tilted my head in confusion. "A lot of people in the Order would like to know why the Angels aren't doing anything to help us in this war." I closed my eyes. So it was this, huh?

"The Angels were ordered from God himself not to get involved with this war," I sighed and held my hand up as Komui was about to speak, "Please understand; us Angels are naturally soft-hearted. If one of us dies, then we all cry, creating a storm. Now, if many of us were to die, then it would disastrous. Noah's flood was caused by the outbreak of many Angel deaths. Humanity barely survived the first time; we can't let that happen again." Many of the people in the room seemed quite shocked.

"Our power is caused by a strong surge in our emotions. Powerful, yes, but we can barely control it. If these emotions were ever to get out of hand then . . . that angel will fall." I looked down at my hands so that I couldn't see their emotions.

"Fall?" asked Komui, as he intently listened in on my explanation.

"Become a Fallen Angel. Lucifer was the first one to fall. No one is sure why, but his emotions went out of control, driving him mad." I rubbed my temples, a Fallen Angel was dangerous, "There are only three ways for an Angel to fall. Emotions are a common one, but it's easy to calm an angel down and it depends on the emotion. A Fallen Angel goes insane with power and becomes the opposite of what they were created to be."

There was a silence that followed my speech. I shrunk under Komui's worried stare. I could guess what he was thinking. I didn't like it, but it was a possibility. I could become a Fallen Angel, but I knew that my emotions were in check. I heard that it was painful when our powers went out of hand.

"Well then, that's all I have to ask for today," Komui said, trying to keep his voice level, but there was a slight change in pitch at the end. "We'll continue this tomorrow, if that's—" He was cut off as there was an explosion in the distance. I looked up in curiosity but Komui seemed to be really panicked. "Get Lavi up! Get the finders and science department to safety! Get every Exorcist you can back here!" There was a large explosion again, only this time it was closer. I started to get scared at what was going on.

"SUPERVISOR!" yelled someone as they ran into his office, "The Noah are attacking!" I froze. Noah?

"Get the Exorcists here; we're getting everyone to safety as quickly as possible!" I watched as everyone ran one way or the other in order to get organized. This was bad; they weren't going to get done in time. Also, it was the Noah. I could guess why they were here. I made a quick decision and ran out the doors. "ANGELUS!" Komui screamed my name but I didn't pay any attention to him. I needed to get to where the Noah were.

I followed the sound of the explosion and went through the walls to get there. They were attacking near the cafeteria. I silently prayed that everyone would be alright. My bare feet made light sounds against the marble as I ran. What could I do? I needed to stall them enough at least. I almost cried at the thought of the children who were forced to fight against the Noah.

"Well, well, well, another Exorcist?" said a voice in my ear. I stopped and whipped around to see a Noah behind me. He thought I was an Exorcist? Well, that would work out for me. There was a creepy grin spreading across his face, "You look like that boy; are you related?" Boy? I could only guess that he meant Allen.

I shivered as he stared at me. A Noah. I wasn't strong enough to fight a Noah. I could at least stall him. "How do you know Allen?" I asked stepping back a few, trying to get some distance.

His grin widened even further, "Oh? So you are related? A sister maybe?" I swallowed before looking around for anymore Noah. I knew which one this was. The Noah of Desire. I bit my lip as I stared him down.

"Not quite . . ." I said, not really wanting to give away that I was an Angel.

"Hey~ Tyki~! What did you find~?" I watched as the Millennium Earl appeared behind the Noah of Desire. "Hmm~?" He looked at me in confusion with a sugary-tone voice. "Oh ho ho, what do we have here?" I swallowed as he glared at me over his grin. "An angel is it?" I knew then that I probably wouldn't survive.

~Allen~

I approached the Black Order with the Finder that had helped me on my mission. I felt pretty good. I liked going on solo missions, they were a lot easier to deal with. Suddenly, the Finder stopped. I looked at him as he stared at the Black Order headquarters. I followed his gaze to see smoke rising from the top. He was about to run until I grabbed his shoulder, "No time!" I said, activating the Ark.

I went in with the Finder behind me as I went to the door that led to the Black Order. I knew I was probably going to be chewed out for activating the Ark without permission, but this was an emergency situation.

* * *

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAND~! I'm going to have so much fun writing the next chapter . . .

Friend: Nobody cares . . . .

Me: Aw, that sucks, then the chapter can come later then expected~

Friend: . . . sorry . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Inspiration is hard to come by.

Friend: Excuses, excuses.

Me: Feh, whatever.

Friend: Don't you dare go all Kanda on me!

Me: I can do what I want!

* * *

~Angelus~

He knows. Oh no. _He knows, he knows, he knows! _I took a step back, not answering the Earl. I honestly had never been so scared in my life. And being three-hundred years old, that meant something. I looked around for an escape, but there weren't any doors around. My luck just wasn't holding out today.

"Angel, hm?" said the one named Tyki. I prepared to stretch my wings out. If I couldn't run then I would just fight. "She really does look like the boy." A golden eye watched me with a thoughtful glance. There was only one way that he could have known Allen.

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice strong. I felt my hands curl up into fists as fire rose from my chest at the thought of my baby boy fighting this monster. I tried to look as menacing as I could. A golden ball came out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see Timcampy rest on my shoulder. I felt my eyes soften as I saw my son's little companion. "Tim, I can't fight them without a reason . . ." Angel weren't meant to fight. They could, but that all depended on the Angel. "Please . . ." I said in a begging tone. Timcampy just looked at me before rising up and opening his mouth. A second later a movie-like image started playing.

* * *

"_My power . . . is this." Tyki's hand plunged itself into Allen's chest. A grin went to his face as he watched the young boy's expression. "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt. My hand . . . no . . . my whole body can go through anything. This is my power." Allen's hand twitched, but was still paralyzed with pain. "But only with things I decide I don't want to touch. So if I pulled my hand out . . ." Tyki's hand started moving back through Allen's body. "and decided I wanted to touch your heart," There was a silence as the Noah pulled his hand back even more into Allen's body. "I could rip out your beating heart without cutting your body at all." Allen let his hand drop from his shoulder as he looked down in terror. "How do you think it feels to have your heart ripped out while you're alive?" His grin widened even further. "Come on, tell me. How do you think it feels?" _

_There was a dead silence as Allen slowly raised his head into the wind. Tyki was mildly surprised to see the straight face the boy contained, especially as he stroked his heart. For a split second, the Noah wasn't smiling. But it was only a second before it returned. "You don't care, huh?" he said in a mocking tone. "I won't rip your heart out; it'd get my glove dirty. That's why I normally let Tease take care of it and just devour people."_

_For the first time Allen responded, "Normally?"_

"_Yeah," Tyki said as if they were talking about the weather. "You didn't hear? No rumors about your friends with their internal organs taken out?" Realization dawned on Allen's face as the Noah started listing off the people he'd killed, "Daisya Barry, Kazana Reed, Chakar Rabon, Suman helped me so I didn't do it to him. I put a Tease inside him and made him a breeding ground. Thanks to that, I got a few more."There was a silence as Allen became even angrier. "Oh yeah, there was this General named Yeegar too. I'm pretty sure I didn't kill him right off . . ." Tyki mocked as he went on, "Oh yeah, why did I do that again? Oh Right! I made him a messenger!" Allen was shaking in rage at this point. "His organs were eaten so he must have been in a lot of pain." _

"_H-How dare you . . . ."_

"_Hm, what's wrong, boy?"_

"_Everyone was . . . ."_

"_Oh I get it. You hadn't heard."_

_In a sudden movement Allen slapped away Tyki's hand. "I won't forgive you!" he yelled before attempting to punch him, only resulting in his hand being caught. _

"_Didn't think you had that much power left." Tyki stood up, "But as you are now . . ." He twisted Allen's arm so that his wrist broke, causing the boy to scream out in pain. "Too bad, kid. If you had met me when I was 'white' I would have wanted to play another round of cards." Allen was shaking on the ground as Tyki said this. The Noah flicked his wrist until he balanced a card on his index finger. "I am going around and killing people who are involved with a certain man. Are you Allen Walker?"_

_Tyki's hand was raised above Allen's disconnected arm. "Stop it . . ." Whispered Allen as he could only watch Tyki's hand fill with light above the Innocence. "Stop it . . ." The purple light engulfed the Innocence until it disintegrated. "Stop it!" Allen yelled at the top of his lungs. _

"_So, was that the Heart?" asked Tyki as he looked over to the Innocence lying by Allen. "I guess not. Well, I have to complete my mission." _

"_Run, Tim." Said Allen with no hesitation in his voice, "Take Suman's Innocence and run." The golem shook its head in defiance before Allen said, "Go." That was when the screen went dark.

* * *

_

I watched in shock at the display at what happened. How could I have been _sleeping?_ How could I have been sitting back and letting him get hurt! How? How? How! HOW? I turned to the Noah with red surrounding my vision. HE had hurt my baby. HE had tried to kill him. Even when he wasn't an Exorcist anymore. I growled in my throat as anger made its way into my heart. For the first time I had wanted to kill something. To make sure that he didn't exist anymore. Behind him was the Earl. The one who had ordered him to hurt my baby. He would be next.

I screamed with tears in my eyes before lunging at Tyki Mikk, who would now and forever be my enemy. Thunder roared in the back round as my emotions skyrocketed. Anger was a foreign feeling to me, but I welcomed it as it gave me strength to fight the Noah.

I concentrated before creating a knife out of thin air. Creating new things was something only an Angel of 500 years or older could do, but before I could be surprised I was driving myself into the fight. The Earl only watched as Tyki tried to use his Tease on me. I dodged them and went straight for his head. Unfortunately, he can go through things.

My feet slid on the floor before I came to a stop. I looked over at the Earl who was chuckling. "I heard that Angel's were good fighters, but I never expected this." He stopped and looked up at me, "You're more like a demon then an Angel . . ." My eyed widened at his statement. Was it true? No, I couldn't be bothered with that right now. I twisted the knife in my hand before getting ready to rush back in. A sharp pain drove itself in my heart as I tried to move. I looked down at my chest to see a Tease on it.

"You feel it, huh?" said Tyki as he lit another cigarette. "That Tease had been given a special poison that will kill anything in a few minutes." His eyes watched the smoke rise to the ceiling before absently saying, "I wonder if you'll be any different . . ." I dropped the knife, causing the Tease to fly away and dropped to my knees. Pain shot up through me as the poison started to spread.

I coughed into my hand as numbness came to my throat. I looked down at it to see blood. I glared up at Tyki and the Earl. I had no love for them. I had no sympathy. Even though they were living. Even though they were God's creation. They were going to hurt my baby. I could never forgive them for that.

"Angelus!" I heard my named being called in a familiar voice. I turned my head to see Allen coming out of the Ark. As to why he was doing it, I had no idea. But that didn't matter at the moment. I smiled at him. He looked so much like his father. He rushed to me and gripped my shoulders before I fell on my back. I coughed up more blood out of my mouth. He looked at me with watery eyes; I could only shake my head and wipe them away with my blood-filled hand. "No . . ." He said in a quiet voice, "No, I just got you back!" Darkness started filling my vision as Allen's voice became fainter and fainter. "No, no! Angelus! Angelus! MOM!" I felt sad that I couldn't respond to the first time Allen had ever called me 'Mom'.

* * *

~Allen~

My mother's body became limp in my arms. I watched as a trail of blood escaped her lips and trailed down her chin. I froze as I realized that she was dead. The only mother I had ever known was gone. My hopes for a future with her were gone. The hope of actually having a parent was gone. I let the tears fall openly. She had given up so much for me, the least I could do was cry for her.

I laid her down as gently as I could before turning to the Finder. "Get her body out of here and find Komui. I'll hold them off." The Finder didn't argue as he just went to work with moving my mother's body. I watched as they turned the corner and out of the hall. It was then that I turned to my enemies.

Tyki's cigarette had fallen out of his mouth as he sat there, gapping at just what happened. The Earl had his head tilted to the side as he watched me with interest. "Well, well, Allen~" said the Earl in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Are you ready to join us~?"

I activated my Innocence and pulled out my sword, "Never," was all I said before attacking him.

* * *

~3rd Person View~

Allen landed on his feet as the Millennium Earl pushed him back. There were clashes and lights as they fought in the small hallway. Tyki was sitting in the back with a bored expression on his face as the two fought it out. Suddenly, a sword came up to Tyki's neck. "Don't move Noah." A grin came upon Tyki's face as he realized that his boredom was about to come to an end.

* * *

Me: Oh nos! What's gonna happen?

Friend: Don't you know already?

Me: Nope, I'm waiting for another dream to tell me what to write next.

Friend: . . . is that what you have been doing all this time?

Me: Yup~ You see, the Writing Gods and I have reached an understanding.

Friend: What sort of understanding?

Me: I'm not gonna tell you! TEEHEE!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: MWAHAHAHA

Friend: . . . . .

Me: Hey if you could decide, would you be a Noah or an Exorcist?

Friend: Uh, probably a Noah.

Me: Why?

Friend: Cause then I could kill you but then turn you into an Akuma and make you write more.

Me: . . . . you're evil . . . .

* * *

~Kanda~

Annoyance. That was the only word I could use to describe the Noah Clan. An annoyance that should never have existed. They only piled onto my work. The bean-sprout look-a-like was watching the fight with a determined look on his face. He had more backbone then I thought.

This Noah was especially annoying. He dodged all my attacks, and when I did manage to hit him he used his power to go through my sword. Che', damn Noah.

I paused and concentrated, sending whatever power I had to Mugen. My partner pulsed, wanting to taste the blood of the Noah. I grinned and jumped forward.

* * *

~William~

The fight was amazing. I couldn't stop watching my new companion as he practically danced while he fought. I tried not to blink because they seemed to change positions every time I did. The only time I tore my eyes from the scene was when I went to watch the fight behind them. Because Kanda and the 'Noah' as they called them were blocking my view, I couldn't see well. Not to mention the hallway was pretty narrow.

I took a step back as the fight came closer to me. I wasn't a fool. I knew that I wasn't strong enough to take on these . . . people. If they were even people. I shook my head and looked around. There had to be some way I could help. Help . . . No, maybe I couldn't help, but I could _find _help. I bit my lip and caught Kanda's eye. He seemed to know what I was about to do, but I knew that he wouldn't stop me. I would only be in his way anyway.

I turned my heel and headed around the corner and into a new hallway. I sprinted down the hallway, intending to find some human life.

"Al~len~" I heard someone sing. I turned around at the voice only to have arm wrap around me and a pair of lips cover mine. I immediately pushed whoever it was away from me and started wiping my lips with my sleeve. _Forgive me, Angelus, _was the only thought that went through my mind. I took a step back and looked at who exactly would kiss me.

I twitched when I noticed that it was only a little girl. Then my eyes widened as I realized that she was a Noah. It wasn't hard to define her as one, considering the marks on her forehead. I stopped as I realized what she called me before kissing me. Allen . . . I blinked and tried to remember where I heard that before.

* * *

~Flashback~

"_If it's a girl, we should name her after you." I said as I held Angelus closer in the bed we shared. She snuggled herself into my shoulder to hide her giggle. "I'm serious. I wouldn't mind having a daughter named Angel." She sighed and looked up at me with her beautiful gray-blue eyes and a slight pout. _

"_Then, if it's a boy we call him Allen." I was a little surprised at her suggestion. _

"_After my mother's name?" I asked, a little unsure. _

_She nodded before lightly kissing me. "Of course, she sounded like a brave woman. Alleana is a beautiful name." She giggled some more before adding. "Also, Allen means 'handsome', because I am sure that if he was a boy, he would be just as handsome as his father." I stroked her pure-white hair between my fingers._

"_You flatter me," I said, chuckling in her ear, "Allen it is, then."

* * *

_

~End Flashback~

I shook my head. No, it could have been a coincidence. I looked at the girl in front of me who was now arguing with a . . . talking umbrella. I stared at them before turning around to continue on with my search. They didn't seem to notice me as I left them. I kept turning different directions, but I was sure that I had gone in a complete circle. I never had a sense of direction, but this was becoming ridicules.

"Get her into emergency!" I froze as I heard a voice coming from the right. I followed it, thanking my lucky stars. I turned the corner, suddenly running into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, helping the said person up. I was surprised to see a person in a white coat with big curly hair and glasses that fit half of his face. "Are you alright?" I asked, noticing some blood on his nose.

"I'm fine, I'm-" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked me over, "Allen?" I froze. This again? This really couldn't be a coincidence, could it? The group of people behind him turned their heads to look at me. I put my hands up, not really knowing what to do.

"You idiot!" said one of the others with blond spiky hair and a rough look, "That can't be him, the height, hair and eyes are completely different!" I blinked as some of the other scientists, as I assumed they were, were inspecting me. "Sorry about that," said the one with blond hair, "I'm Reever, by the way." He looked at me oddly. "You really look like him . . . ." I really couldn't say anything, but Reever seemed to dismiss it.

I took a deep breath, "My name is William, I'm here because apparently I was the objective of some mission an Exorcist had. At this point, I'm just really confused as to what's going on." The two scientists looked me over once again. That was really getting annoying.

"This Exorcist didn't happen to go by the name of Kanda did he?" I froze and nodded. How did he know? There was a sigh as Reever continued, "He doesn't like people so it's understandable that he wouldn't hang around too long." I blinked. That made so much more sense. "Anyway, we really shouldn't be here. We're going through the 'Ark' to get out of here to the time being, you're welcome to join us, but only after you go through a scan." I swallowed. Scan? What kind of scan?

Before I could even say anything, the spectacled one held some sort of device toward me. "_Target locked." _Ok, that wasn't creepy at all. I never was very savvy with technology, but that seemed to be something way ahead of our time. "_Confirming if target is human or Akuma." _There were some buzzing noises before it suddenly stopped, "_Origins confirmed. Target is human. Thank you for using 'Scan Tron 1000"_

I looked at the scientist in front of me and raised an eyebrow. "Our chief, Komui, designed it," said the one with the glasses.

"It's one of the only designs that actually work," muttered Reever, "C'mon then, now that we've confirmed that you're human let's get going." I couldn't help but be dragged along as the smaller scientist pulled me along. I found myself gapping at everything to see as we passed by. The technology here was amazing.

I pulled myself along, forcing myself to ignore all the amazing things happening around me. We stopped in a wide open room with some sort of . . . cut in the air. There were stairs that let to it but the fact it existed was amazing. It was like it was some sort of vortex.

"That, is the 'Ark'," said the scientist with curly hair. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, "My names Johnny, by the way. Now let's get out of here." I froze.

"What about the Exorcists?" I asked, now thinking of why I was here in the first place, "We can't leave them to fight alone!" Johnny looked at me with a pained expression. I could tell that he wanted to help . . . but. . . .

"We aren't strong enough; we'll only get in their way." He said while he tried to push me forward. I complied, but somehow it didn't feel right to leave them on their own. I looked over at Johnny and Reever who both wore grave expressions. I guess this is what it meant to be on the sidelines. Worrying to no end, hoping that friends came back alive. How lonely.

I walked with the horde of people who were heading to the ark. '_Allen?' '. . . You look a lot like him . . .' _It really couldn't be a coincidence, could it? I grabbed Reever on the shoulder, "Whose Allen?" I asked with urgency in my voice.

Reever looked confused for a second before answering, "Allen Walker?" I furrowed my brow at the name, "He's an exorcist here. I don't know why Johnny mistaken you for him, seeing as how he has white hair." I froze and then pulled back from the crowd. "Oi! William! Where are you going?" Reever grabbed shoulder before I could get out of there.

I stood there trying to figure out a way to make him understand. "Why do you think Allen and I look alike?" I asked, getting his attention. He didn't answer, instead I answered for him, "Isn't it obvious? Allen and I are related." I really didn't feel like explaining how, especially not with my 'condition'.

"What are you talking about? Allen had no live family except for his mother. Who, might I add, we just found recently, frozen in ice for fifteen years!" The blond-haired man seemed to get angrier.

"Think about it. You need a woman and a man to make a baby!" I was starting to really hate this conversation.

"B-b-but you don't look older then seventeen!" He looked at me in amazement. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Truth be told, I didn't know why I didn't age in the time that I was imprisoned. I could only guess it had something to do with Angelus.

"Then how about this? The woman you found looked around sixteen, had unusually long, white hair with gray-blue eyes and has a small figure." Reever's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, "I'm going to find my son." I said, running down a hallway.

* * *

~3rd Person View~

"Well, Allen~!" said the Earl in a sweet tone, "Are you alright?" Allen glared at him through his blood-stained hair. Instead of answering, he simply threw himself at the Earl in an attempt to behead him. His attempt was futile, however as he was pushed back. The fat-man's laughing didn't cease which only annoyed Allen further.

Suddenly, a knife came forward with a 'swish', right past the Earl's head. The point-eared man looked over at who would dare attack him, only to see a normal human. One who, oddly enough, looked like little Allen. "Hm, such bravery~! I wonder, are you two related~?" Allen looked over at the older man who seemed to be glaring at the Earl. Who in their right mind would attack someone that was stronger than them?

"Careful, you may be the Earl, but you're still human," said the man, who took out another knife. Before he threw it, he looked at the white-haired exorcist and asked, "Are you ok, Allen?" This made Allen freeze in place. _How did he know my name?_ Allen could only nod dumbly as he stared at his look-alike.

A cruel laughter brought him back to the present. Both men turned their head to face the Millennium Earl. "Oh~? I get it now! First it was the angel, now a human?" The evil man 'hm'ed as he floated in mid-air. "It must be cruel to never age after loving an angel."

* * *

Me: WEEEELLL My fingers are tired.

Friend: GET TYPING!

Me: Yes, master . . . .


End file.
